Frozen Tears
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: The kunoichis of konoha; Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten. They are lost in eternal darkness of confusion. They are depressed and looked down at. They want to get stronger.Their ways and their risks. A tear-jerker. please enjoy and review.
1. Prologue

**Ice Tears  
By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter One  
Prologue  
**_  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Tears are faster than streams  
Fall. Fall. Fall.  
On my bruised knees  
Cry. Cry. Cry.  
For an illusion of freedom._

When we wake up every morning by the sun, energetically, hitting our faces through our windows, we, even though we would be in a state worse than a comatose, we will still figure out that the history of our lives would, which are full of sadness and sorrow, would repeat that day too.

And as we change like we always do everyday into the same set of clothing that make us look invisible to the world and make us, probably, look the most disgusting girls in the whole existing world, we, somehow, know that today would be just as bad as a low budget movie.

And then we will exit through the front door, with the same glassy look in our eyes and forced smiles which would indicate to everyone, if only they had looked more closely, that we are not us but somebody who is made up of unrealistic, forced and infirmed characteristics. But they didn't look because they don't care. All they need is a fake smile and either a polite goodbye gesture or a small wave before we are on our way.

Towards where?

Of course to the same boring training ground where we have to sit in the corner and watch our senseis as they train the _powerful _and more _capable _boys in the team. Sometimes we complain, thinking that if we showed our true nature maybe they would notice, but then we are only hushed away by either a gentle answer or just an ignorant attitude. And then we sit, under the cold shade of the trees, and stare at them sparring, our soldiers strangely stiff and with the same glassy eyes and fake smiles.

And then after the day of wasting and doing absolutely nothing we go back to our respective homes. The people think we have trained too much or trained too less; the praises or the scolding shows us the results. But in the end, we end up in our rooms, stuffing a pillow in our faces and crying late into the night until we doze off into another world of nightmares and if sometimes we are lucky, pleasant dreams. But still at that 

moment, we are still and restless, our fists clenched, our shoulders stiff, our faces closed.

That's what we are. The losers, called the Kunoichis of the Hidden Leaf Village. That's what we are, a group of girls who always feel helpless, staring through bars at the backs of the rescuers when we our trapped in missions. That's what we are, useless and horrible. That's what we do, cry.

We have shed thousands of tears every day. They say, we need to work hard… but at what? What are our purposes? The boys go on about what they want to do and who they want to protect… then are we just shadows that are simply useless?

And then we will wake up the next morning by the sun, energetically, hitting our faces through our windows, we, even though we would be in a state worse than a comatose, we will still figure out that the history of our lives would, which are full of sadness and sorrow, would repeat that day too.

--

**i was studying History for my Finals when this idea came into my head. Well actually, the idea is hell common... but the idea of using to write it in a different writing style came into my head. And after I was done, my history book forgotten, I liked it.**

**But in the next chapter, the POVS of each characters would be different, I wrote like this in this way because I wanted to show the similiarity.  
I will update as soon as possible.  
Enjoy the prologue. **

**And review. **


	2. Single Touch

**Ice Tears  
By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter one  
Single Touch**

_Single Touch  
Of sorrow and sadness  
we feel  
in the crowd of stares  
feeling even more weak and powerless_

**Drip. Drip. Drip**

_She stood at the edge of the shore, her blue kimono fluttering at her ankles, her long navy blue hair flying backwards as she faced the cold sea air. She dig her feet into the soft orange sand, her eyes closed, she hummed lightly._

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

_But even she could feel the wind, the water, the sand… she couldn't hear anything. Feeling awkward, she opened her eyes and looked around with her lavender eyes, absorbing her surroundings. No sound at all. No whooshing of the wind, no crashing of the water against the rocks… nothing.  
But only the strange dripping rhythm of water on another surface._

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

_She looked around, confusion on her pale face, trying to see where the dripping sound was coming from. She sniffed suddenly as she felt something cold touch her feet. She looked down and gasped when she saw a clear cool surface of water underneath her. Gulping loudly, she looked up and found herself in the middle of a glassy, unmoving ocean. _

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

_What is that noise?  
She blinked in surprise as she raised her hand towards her cheeks and found them wet. Was she crying?_

_A big fat tear rolled down from her lavender eye and down her cheek and then her chin, hitting the surface of the cool unmoving water, continuing the rhythm. _

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

_Yes…she was crying. She knew it now._

_Though, she wondered as another tear rolled down her cheek, did I just cry a whole ocean?_

_._

_._

_._

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

* * *

Her fingers coiled around the handle of a kunai as she tightened her grip, jumping backwards, she threw the kunai with all her strength towards a red point, she had made, on a tree.

_Missed._

She seethed and grabbed a couple of needles, aiming for the same red point.

_Missed. Missed. Missed._

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed a couple of shuriken before throwing them around in anger, wishing that one, somehow, would reflect and hit her too. Hit her and she will bleed to death. And then maybe when she wakes up again, she won't be in a hospital as she always ends up in, but in a beautiful place of heaven. Only one hit at the heart… one hit…

The shurikens collided_._

.

.

.

_**Missed. Missed. Missed.**_

* * *

Sitting behind the flower filled vases; her bright blue eyes were shallow but fixed on the wooden desk in front of her. The white apron tied around her waist looked out of place in the composure of the blond beautiful girl.

_Love life as it is._

She looked around, studying her surroundings. All she could see were flowers… nothing else. No customers, no happy smiles, no comrades, no fun, no worthiness… nothing.

_What if your life is not as you want?_

She could hear her brother upstairs, arguing with her father about teaching him a new technique and her father replying with a positive answer. She remembered when she had asked him about her own training … wasn't he too busy?

_Girls are broken with broken hearts and broken lives._

She sniffed as tears gathered in her eyes. She reached for a nearby red rose.

_They say girls are flowers. _

Tears running down her beautiful face, she crushed the flower in her hand and threw the petals on to the wooden floor. She looked at the mess she created and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

_Broken… broken flowers they are… only broken flowers._

* * *

Her pink hair was tied in a high pony tail as she dipped her feet into the water. She ignored the clashing of kunais from behind the thick trees and tried not to think of it too much. A few instructions were shot out from her sensei and then the clashing of metal against metal was heard again.

They were training… again.

Was she training?

_No._

She rested her face into her hands and moved her legs in the water, enjoying the feel of coolness against her legs.

What was she doing then?

_Nothing._

She sighed deeply and fell back into the soft mossy ground, smelling the scent of flowers around her.

Why wasn't she training?

_Because she wasn't worth it._

A tear rolled down at the corner of her cheek.

Was she worth saving?

_No._

* * *

**Depressing right? Made me cry too. :p  
Man... I didnt get a single review... i feel so sad. I mean, come on, my story doesn't suck THAT much. Guys, please do review.  
If you do, i will post chapter 2 really quicky... :p  
Anyhow... Hyuuga Hinata is kind of going to be the centric here but that doesnt really mean that I am no going to focus on other characters... I am going to take every konoha kunoichi and write whatever they have been through etc etc etc.**

**Anyhow... PLEASE REVIEW  
PLEASE...**


	3. Double Death

**Ice Tears  
By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter two  
Double Death**

_There is always double death  
in the living  
the death of heart  
and the death of soul  
What about the contact  
of the dead and the living?  
Is it always dead  
or had its exceptions?_

_She was there again. It looked like whenever she closed her eyes, after shedding countless tears in her pillow, she ended up here. What was this place? A dream? But who would dream the same dream every night? But only every night, a piece of puzzle would attach itself and tell the next part._

_Last time she found out that she cried the motionless cold ocean… then why was she still there? Standing on the same cold water and again crying… why?_

_It haunted her. She hated it. _

_Looking around, her tearful lavender eyes now in panic, she tried to look for an escape. Breathing deeply, her hands clenched together on her heart, she looked around at the stillness of the water all around her. Tears ran faster._

_How can you escape from the crutches of horrible dream?_

_She started to run. Where? She didn't know… she ran as fast as she could onto the cold surface of the water. Just running towards nothing. Trying to find an exit to the horrible dream._

"_**Why do you run, my child?" **_

_And before she could turn around to seek the speaker of the voice, she fell. Gasping in panic and fear, she screamed… but no sound escaped from her throat. She was falling, the water wasn't holding her anymore but it absorbed her. She fell under the cold surface, her hand out-stretched for someone to help her, for someone to grab her hand and pull her out of the water._

_And she just fell. Her hand, the last part of her body, disappeared slowly down the cold glassy surface… and she engulfed by the cold harsh water, trying to hold her breathe for as long as she could._

"_**Why do you run, my child?"**_

_She couldn't hold it any longer… her breathe. She gasped out and a huge amount of air rushed into her lungs, allowing her to breathe. She trembled violently as she stared at the blue water around her, slowly turning into darkness._

_She was in darkness._

"_**Have you forgotten me, my child?"**_

_The voice was quite close this time… so close that she felt that the speaker was only standing a few feet away from her. And that voice… too similar… too nostalgic. The same voice that she didn't want to hear. How come there were no sounds around her but only that specific voice?_

_But forgetting the fact that she had worked so hard blocking away that voice, she desperately tried to look for the speaker in the darkness. She turned around and suddenly her body froze._

_Her eyes produced more tears and her numb lips mouthed out a silent word and even though before she wasn't able to produce any sound, the word was soft but clear as she spoke._

"_O-oka-san…?" _

_The figure in front of her looked the same as she did when she died… when she was only six. The figure was still beautiful, her long midnight blue hair fluttering just like it did when she stood in a gentle breeze, the same ivory complexion with those red rosy cheeks, the same large lavender eyes, the same everything… she was even wearing her favorite blue and pink kimono. _

_She stood there, trembling now, staring at her slightly floating Oka-san with wide lavender eyes._

"_**How are you, my child?" **__the woman spoke, her voice gentle. _

_She gave a huge held-up sob and ran towards her mother to give her a hug, to feel her touch but she was stopped, facing the palm of her Oka-san's outstretched hand, indicating her to stop._

"_**I love you, Hinata and that is why I am here. I need to tell you something important," **__the woman's voice was so grave that the younger girl took a step back in surprise._

"_Oka-san… I love you too… I missed you so much," she was able to squeak out, trying to let out everything at once… everything…_

_The woman smiled bitterly and shook her head, indicating her that there was not much time left. _

"_**Listen to me Hinata… the world's beautiful out there. People are even more beautiful if you try to look harder. Sometimes the place you are in and the environment you are living in will not help you. Things will drag you back,"**_

_The younger girl blinked, trying to understand what she was saying._

"_**When a person is born into this world, he has a lot to obtain. He is only engulfed in doing things that people think are important. Remember, live your own life. Try to break free. Trust the right people. Don't just **__**see**__** things but **__**look**__** deep into it. **__**Think**__** about them," **_

_Suddenly they heard distant shouts of panic. She, trembling, at what was going on, tried to maintain her balance to prevent herself from falling. Where did all her energy go? Was she so weak that she got tired so easily with only a mere run?_

_The older woman looked at her and smiled warmly before disappearing into tiny particles._

"_**Sadness is good. It makes you stronger and gentler. All you need to do is turn sadness into happiness,"**_

_The colorful particles, which were once her smile, her eyes, her hair, her dress, her voice… dispersed into the darkness. She ran forward and tried to capture the disappearing particles in her small hands, crying._

"_OKA-SAN! I LOVE YOU!"_

**SLAP!**

She bolted up, her shirt sticking at the back as she panted loudly. She was literally soaking wet, beads of sweat were dripping from the strands of her long hair. Her face 

looked like that it had just been washed and her clothes were stick to her skin as though she had just jumped into a lake. She looked up, her lavender eyes blurry with tears, and only saw a blurred outline of a figure that had woken her up from her dream.

Yes, this time it was a dream… not a nightmare… but a dream.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

A wave of nausea came over her suddenly and she slapped her sweaty hand over her mouth before throwing up at the side of her bed.

She was sick. Why was she sick after seeing her Oka-san? It was heaven… then why was she sick?

"DAMN IT! GET A DOCTOR HERE!" her cousin's loud voice echoed in her ears as weakness took over her and she fainted into his strong arms, making a mental note to herself to apologize to him when… no… **if **she woke up. Because that was what she was good at… apologizing.

_Broken girls are like broken flowers with broken hearts and broken lives  
they speak broken words of promises and failure  
the only thing that is not broken are their tears  
because they are always flowing  
Creating more than vast oceans and seas  
why do you think  
that the world is so broken?  
Because  
broken girls are like broken flowers with broken hearts and broken lives._

* * *

**Two things:**

**One: I was thinking of replacing the title with "Girls are broken" **

**Two: I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS AND I FEEL VERY DEPRESSED...**

**But I guess I have to wait for it. After all, I like to write.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Triple Realization

**Frozen Tears  
By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter three  
Triple Realization**

_Eyes opened wide  
staring at the world  
in golden and white  
Hands clenched tight  
with tears that drip down  
making us realize things  
about life._

The bed seemed awfully soft under her weight… so soft that it was giving her back ache. She could hear people talking all around her but she could not hear them. It seemed that the words that they spoke were from the language she didn't know. But slowly, her mind started to adjust to what everything was going on.

She, with a lot of courage, opened her lavender eyes to see the high white ceiling of the hospital. She wanted to close her eyes quickly again as haunting memories came back but she couldn't. Her mind wasn't working at all. It looked like that all the nerves which crossed each other, sending different signal to all over the body, were all broken and unplugged to the brain and jumbled together in a bunch of broken balls of wires. The pain that throbbed again and again in every corner of her head didn't convince her at all that she was alright.

But even in the depths of the pain, she could still remember the horrible memories in which she ended up in the hospital and stare at the painfully white ceiling.

Like the one time she was almost killed by her cousin in the preliminaries of the chuunin exams which only happened three weeks ago. Yet after only another week, there would be the finals.

It was kind of sickening to think that she ended up in the hospital again after just being discharged with a poor heart only a week ago.

Like the pain in the heart wasn't enough even after eating heavy doses of medicines everyday and now her brain hurt like hell.

Only because of a stupid dream.

_How pathetic._

She blinked up at the white ceiling before sitting up slightly, ignoring the pain in the head and indicating the other people in the room that she was awake and well. She didn't understand why she was suddenly sick and was taken to hospital. For god's sakes, it was only a dream.

She looked around at the now silent people staring at her thoughtfully. She blankly blinked up at them. Her father was sitting down at the end of the room on a couch looking at her in disgrace but he quickly closed his eyes when she made eye contact. Her heart throbbed a little in hurt and then she shifted her eyes towards her cousin who looked unconcerned and then, last, to her little sister who looked like she was crying.

Although the population of the room, apart from her, was only three and two of them, Neji and her father, were unconcerned and silent… it was beyond her imagination where all the noise of people came from before.

Confused, she looked around the room, trying to avert her attention away from her unconcerned family except her little sister who, in reality, was only crying because she did not understand how weak her so called big sister is. Suddenly the room creaked opened and a young woman with black hair came in, carrying a file. She was quickly followed by an elite looking doctor.

Hinata scoffed inwardly and looked out of the window, staring at the blue cloudless sky. She rested her back against the pillows and relaxed her muscles like she didn't have a care in the world.

Though this action not only raised her cousin's eye brows (for he thought that he was the person who knew her well enough not to do that) but it also surprised herself. It was like some other force was controlling her and making her so careless in her father's presence.

The conversation between her family and the doctor had begun and Hinata listened to it quietly, with her eyes out of the window.

"We think that she has got a psychological attack that sends her into a shock," the doctor said.

"What is that?" Hanabi muttered under her breath but was ignored by everyone.

"How is that?" Neji asked monotonously, "It is said that a psychological attack only happens when a person encounters an incident that he cannot handle. Hinata-sama was merely asleep,"

Hinata's hands shook under the white hospital sheet and she grabbed her hands, trying to control her racing heart. Neji was mocking her again. He always did that… later he 

would say _"How pathetic… cannot even handle a dream," _He wasn't concerned at all, he was just, like always, mocking her.

The doctor was silent for a few moments.

"Yes it is said that but there is a possibility that she had nightmare of some sort that send her in a shock. But when I checked the conditions of her mind, I couldn't help noticing that the results of the shock strangely matched that of a gen-jutsu has on a person. In fact, a very powerful gen-jutsu. It can be that while she was sleeping somebody put her in a…"

"No that did not happen," her father suddenly spoke, his voice so thin and strict that it cut through the air in the room, enabling her to breathe for a second. Though her breath had stopped when the doctor said the word "nightmare" and she had felt a sudden rage in her stomach that she had never felt before. But she controlled it and was mildly surprised when the doctor came up with gen-jutsu theory.

She never thought that her mind was as pathetic as her heart.

"The security in the Hyuuga Compound is very strict, if some intruder was spotted there, that person would be instantly captured," Her father continued.

The doctor sighed.

"Then the psychological attack was more affective because of her current heart problem…"

And it happened really quickly, Hinata looked away from the window and threw a very nasty glare at Neji who took a step back in surprise. There was silence for a minute as the glare even cut the doctor's speech.

Hinata scoffed, now openly, and then looked away.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"And well…erm… there would be some after affects if the attack was too strong on the person's mind. The person may act… er… differently than before but it would be alright after some time. Other than that… she is ready to go home,"

"_Home or hell,"_

Hinata blinked in surprise and extended her hands towards her face, staring at them as though they were never a part of her body.

"_I feel…changed," _she dropped her hands on her lap and slowly scrambled out of bed.

"_I am changed,"_

--

Sakura jumped backwards as quickly as it was in her power and dodged a few flying shurikens thrown at her. She landed on her feet with a great force, unable to land gracefully because of her sudden gust of speed before. She panted even though the sparring started only five minutes ago, and pushed back her short pink hair out of her eyes.

Crouching downwards, she looked at her opponent, a ting of fear and panic coming into her chest as he took out four kunais and flipping skillfully from one hand to another, he threw them towards her.

Trusting her instincts, she jumped backwards again but this time she wasn't really that successful. Her breathe coming in huge pants and her eyes getting blackouts of exhaustion, she stumbled over a small rock and fell on her buttocks in a small yelp as the kunais sliced through the air, inches away from her face, a few strands of her hair getting hit. She gulped as the kunias collided expertly and after a series of clashing with each other, one flew straight at her.

Surprised, she struggled to get on her feet and dodge the kunai again but she was too slow. The kunai, slicing through the air sharply, sliced through her upper arm before hitting the ground.

Blood began to drip from the deep cut in her arm. Gasping, she straightened up, her hand on the cut and wearily looked at her opponent.

The black haired shinobi sighed loudly and shook his head at her before walking towards the tree and sitting down under the shade. He looked at her, his emerald eyes full of disappointment and motioned her to come and sit beside him.

Feeling ashamed, she walked over to him and quietly and as gracefully as she could, sat down on the grassy ground beside him. Before she knew it she was hugging her knees again.

There as a minute silence.

"Sakura…" his voice was so serious that it made the pink haired kunoichi flinch.

"Hai," she said quietly.

"That was quite…" he paused a little "unappealing,"

Sakura flinched again.

"Gomen-nasai Otou-sama,"

"I agreed to test you every month to see how much you have improved but… it seems like you were better a month ago than you are now," her father continued.

She felt hot tears gather up in her eyes but she refused to cry. No… she couldn't cry, not in front of him. No…

"You got tired just after five minutes of sparring… that isn't a way of a ninja. You are lacking stamina, speed… everything. What's wrong Sakura? Are you bothered by something?" her father concerned hurt voice sounded in her ears and automatically her shoulders began to tremble horrible, telling her not to cry. But it wasn't working… everything she did, end up as a failure.

She buried her face in her knees and slow tears began to drip from her, wetting her pink dress. Crying, for her, was so common that she didn't even feet the wetness.

"It's just… I don't feel… I don't feel like I belong here anymore," her voice was muffled and not louder than a whisper and she doubted that her father had barely heard her. But as the words poured out of her mouth, she regretted it. She regretted saying it to her father.

And it was luck that her father didn't hear her.

"What did you say there?" he asked confused.

No answer. She won't answer. She could not answer.

There was a minute silence. Sakura suddenly got up, her back towards her father; tears running freely down her face.

"Gomen-nasai Otou-sama. I will work harder,"

And then she started to run. Out of the back yard of her house where she was training with her father and down the streets. Despite her lack of stamina and the crusted blood that was sprawled all over her arms and the shirt, she ran.

It was in the forest where she stopped, her eyes towards the blue sky asking the heavens for an answer to her questions. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't able to train… her team was training without her. She was alone. Naruto was away training with some powerful sensei and Sasuke was training with Kakashi. They both were learning new techniques.

She slammed her fist into the bark of the tree; she was a disgrace to her team… she was the only one who did not passed for the last stage of the chuunin exams. She felt pathetic.

She made her way slowly into the forest not caring if she got lost. Sighing deeply, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked straight ahead and spotted a sparkling blue lake. She cocked her head sideways and made her way towards it.

Standing a few feet away from the gorgeous water, she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. A small purple and blond figure sat at the edge, soaking her feet into the water while staring at the sky… lost in her own thoughts.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I-ino?" she stammered.

The blond jerked her head as she came back to reality and turned her head quickly backwards to stare at Sakura who merely blinked at her in surprise.

There was a minute silence.

"Sa-Sakura… what happened to you?" she asked referring to the pink haired kunoichi's blood covered arm and her exhausted state.

Before Sakura could answer, Ino continued to speak.

"Oh… you were training hard huh? As expected from you…"

Her voice was almost defeated… like she was failing at everything and now she was giving up. All the enthusiasm that Sakura had heard when she was young was gone and it was replaced by a sober voice that clearly indicated "I am good at nothing…"

Sakura gulped a huge dry knot in her throat before sitting beside Ino who didn't seem surprise at all. Sakura glanced at her face and so did Ino.

There was a minute silence.

Sakura was blinking in shock as she saw that Ino has totally changed. Behind all those fake smiles and chatty composures, Sakura finally realized what was wrong with her. She could see through the cover. Her blue eyes didn't have a happy light but they were dull and rather washed out. And it wasn't eye-liner that was around her eyes but they were actually black circles. She seemed paler and weaker.

Just like her.

"Nee… Sakura…?" Ino muttered hands clenched into fists in her laps as she turned her face towards the blue sparkling water.

"Have we… really… broken?" She whispered.

Sakura averted her eyes towards their reflections in the water.

"Hai… we have,"

And then they both watched each other's reflection cry.

--

Tenten panted and fell on her knees in exhaustion as she, sweating, looked at Neji standing boldly with his back at her. He hadn't even broken a sweat. She frowned.

"_How…? How come this is possible?"_

She had been training with Neji for three continuous weeks. First week, she was almost proud that Neji had fainted in exhaustion but then his stamina began to improve dramatically. And now she was the one who was tired and he didn't even break a sweat.

How can this be that they both were sparring and only Neji was improving? Why was she out of breath while he wasn't?

Why was she so weak? She was working harder than before… she always worked hard. But why wasn't she improving?

She staggered onto her feet and faced Neji's back again.

"Let's call it quits for today… you are tired," his voice wasn't concerned but it was full of irony. He was mocking her. He always mocked the people he thought were weak.

"I am perfectly fine," Tenten seethed.

Neji chuckled a little before slipping his hands into his pockets.

"No seriously… I need to go now. Hiashi-sama wants me to take care of Hinata-sama. But you are tired… don't try to act tough," he was voice was amused.

Ignoring the last part, Tenten started to clear things up.

"What happened to Hinata?" she asked.

Neji scoffed loudly as he picked up his kunais.

"Ended up in the hospital again. Sometimes I think that she should live there forever… she looks the best there," he muttered.

Tenten tried her best not to punch the Hyuuga genius in his face. Even if she did… she would probably fail as she was no master in tai-jutsu like Neji himself.

"Heart problem?" she guessed.

"No… _mental_ problem. She had a nightmare and she couldn't handle the _unreality_. How pathetic," he mocked again as he lifted up his training bag and flung it over his shoulders.

He started to walk away, leaving Tenten blinking in a series of thoughts behind him.

"Ja ne..." he said, waving carelessly, "See you tomorrow. I hope so,"

Tenten scowled deeply before tossing her own bag over her shoulder and walked towards the depth of the forest. She was angry and felt insulted.

It was after sometime when she realized that she has been walking without knowing where she was going. She cursed under her breathe as she stopped and looked around.

"_God… why me?"_

--

**My exams are over and I am free. I will try to post chapters more often now. But maybe I may take a three month leave from cause I need to write a novel this summer. I just HAVE to. Its essential for me and my life :p. It's because you see my O'levels are going to start from next year and its an obvious thing that I will get busy and I won't have time for anything. And I don't want that.**

**Thanks to those people who reviewed.  
Review Replies:**

**-HeartBrokenHinata: Thanks a bunch. XD.**

**-****Ice Moon Hime****: Same here... I feel bad for them too. Whenever I watch any movies or any animes... I just can't help noticing that girls are always shown weaker and stupider than any boys and they don't have any big fights at all. Esp. in the first naruto series. **

**And yes... the final title for this story is "Frozen Tears"... Sorry for the inconvenience. **


	5. Unknown Illusion

**Chapter four  
Unknown Illusion**

_Don't seek me  
because I cannot be found  
not in this land  
not just by looking  
because you may find  
my face, my eyes  
But you will find  
me. _

Hinata felt as though she was imprisoned in a cage too small for her to breathe. Even though the cage was her very plain room with a large window which was now barred because her father had said that no intruders will go in or out and nobody would be able use the genjutsu again on her.

But to Hinata, her father would care less about her safety. It was another excuse to keep her indoors so she couldn't step outside and dirty the Hyuuga name. To her, she was now in a proper cage with bars. Like in a prison.

Hinata leaned against the wall of her room, her Byakugan activated, as she watched all the people around the Compound do their daily activities. Her father was in the study, Neji was not home yet and Hanabi was in the backyard, training by herself.

As usual.

Hinata opened her bedroom door quietly and stepped outside in the hallway before walking quickly but silently out of the compound.

Wow. So much for the protection. If she could go out, it was obvious that an intruder can get in… window or no window.

Hinata walked down the busy streets, mixing quickly in the people so that if anybody missed her presence, they won't be able to locate her properly.

Her destination: Unknown.

She had no idea where she was going. She just kept walking and walking, her mind dumb and her eyes dazed; as though she wasn't really there but was just a fragment of a memory.

Her feet carried her out of the crowd and into some foggy green location. She kept walking.

And stopped in front of a huge bark tree. She grabbed onto it and closed her eyes, feeling, suddenly, dizzy.

000000000000000

Tenten was getting annoyed. She was never a patience girl and maybe that lead her to many defaults but her impatience was always referred to determination by her sensei to get stronger.

But seriously, she wasn't patient.

After she found herself lost, she had returned back to find her way back and then was again lost. It was like she was in a parallel world that did not exist before and now that she was standing in it, she couldn't get out.

So she kept walking, having the thought that she had to get out somewhere.

It was a relief when the trees slowly parted into a clearing and she could see a beautiful sparkling blue lake there. She hurried her pace and erupted from the trees into the clearing and then stopped suddenly, looking shocked at the two kunoichis who were already there.

"Ino? Sakura? What are you doing here?"

0000000000000000

_Everything was pink. Not the beautiful kind of pink that glittered and made people happy, but the pink that was located in membranes… with weird lines and so much like blood but only lighter._

_It made her feel sick._

_She was standing on the pink membrane like ground that seemed almost alive. She was looking in front, her lavender eyes suddenly focused on something._

_It was like she was watching herself but still had no idea what was going on._

_Her eyes were straight into the faraway horizons._

_And then the images came._

_Neji lying on the ground, unconsciousness, kunais all around him, breathing hard… but alive… but too many bruises…_

**FLASH**

_Lots of bright pink hair and green eyes, sparkles, glitter, frills, laughs…_

**FLASH**

_Blood… too much blood… dead bodies, red liquid, red clouds, black skies… No color…_

**FLASH**

_Something transparent and wet, dripping onto the ground… tears…_

**FLASH**

_A bird on fire. A woman in blue. A man in red. A child._

**FLASH**

She gasped loudly, as though she was underwater for sometime and wasn't able to breathe, her panting was so heavy and loud that she bet that everyone in the Compound could hear her, despite the fact she was so far away from them. Her hands were shaking, her clothes were clinging to her as though she had really been in water but she knew it was sweat. It has to be either sweat or blood.

It didn't matter; they both were the same thing to her.

But her legs were shaking so very badly and she fell onto the ground on her knees, her trembling hands trying to grab the smooth bark of the tree but failing to only a touch. Her head was aching miserably and she couldn't focus on anything.

It was like her body had just gone through a seizure.

But only more horrible.

And then suddenly, the same sensation of being carried away by something that wasn't her, came again. Like water being lifted by wind.

She was walking again, or maybe staggering… she did not know. Her eyes were still dazed and she was too confused and in pain.

She walked into a clearing, flopped down next to a sparkling blue lake, and without even forcing the sensation that was controlling her to stop, she dipped her full head into the water.

The cool sensation ripped through her senses so quickly that she was shocked beyond explanation. She opened her eyes wide, staring at the blurry rocks below, feeling cold and refreshed. The shaking stopped, the pain stopped…

It was like a new energy was flowing through her so quickly that she could not comprehend.

Breathing was not a problem anymore; she kept on gathering the coolness, the refreshing coolness… the energy.

Until she was suddenly yanked back, her mouth full of water, gasping, coughing…

She blinked and looked around.

Three figures.

Brown, blue, pink.

So blurry.

And then she suddenly lost conscious.

0000000000000000

**Well... it had been sometime since I updated this... so enjoy and review. **


	6. Discontinue

**Discontinuation **

**As I sincerely said in my profile, I think this story is very old and I think I should stop writing it. I haven't updated this in some time too and even though I don't have the same zeal for it as I started, I CAN complete it but I am not going to because I think it's better if it is left like this.**

**What do you guys say? If I get a lot of negative response to this, I will understand that there are people who actually like to read what happens next and I might continue it and put it in my priorities.**

**If not, I guess its good bye. I hope you like some other better work of mine. :) **

**Thank you**

**Ayesha Raees**


End file.
